Yugi vs Joey
by Leitmotifincarnate
Summary: Post Battle City. After Yugi defeats Marik, along with his hordes of rare hunters, Joey and Yami duel for the ownership of the Red-eyes Black Dragon. One-Shot.


Domino City was quiet. This wasn't all that unusual in the morning. The sunrise hadn't even occurred yet. In the middle of an alley way, two duelists had met. They were there to decide the ownership of a rare card, the Red-eyes Black Dragon. Joey allowed Yugi to keep it after he had defeated the Rare Hunter who had stolen it from Joey. Now, Joey was determined to earn it back by beating Yugi in a duel. He was completely confident that he was skilled enough to defeat the battle city champion and owner of all three Egyptian God cards. Even though he was facing this daunting opponent, Joey was not intimidated. Yugi had already transformed into his alter ego, Yami. Yami was shuffling his deck and waiting on Joey intently.

"Let's duel Yug!" Joey called out to his friend. Joey put his cards in his duel disk and drew his opening hand.

 **Turn 1 Joey 4000 / Yugi 4000**

Joey drew a card from his deck.

"I play Panther Warrior in attack mode (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600)" Joey called out. "I'll just leave it at that" Joey rubbed his nose and ended his turn.

 **Turn 2 Joey 4000 / Yami 4000**

"I draw!" Yami yells. "Now I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yami folded his arms and waited for Joey to make his next turn.

 **Turn 3 Joey 4000 / Yami 4000**

"Now it's my turn to do some damage." Joey said while drawing a card from his deck. "I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 700)." A fighter covered in blue and wearing a helmet as a mask appeared on the field. "Now watch this Yugi, I'm going to sacrifice my Battle Warrior so my Panther can attack your face down monster. "Go Panther, attack!" Joey stated. Battle Warrior disappeared from the field, allowing Panther Warrior to attack. The purple panther grabbed his sword and attacked the face down monster, but to Joey's surprise, it was unable to destroy Yami's monster."

"You revealed my Mystical Elf (DEF: 2000)." Yami declared. "Your Panther isn't strong enough to defeat my monster. Better luck next time Joey." Joey grabbed his head in frustration.

 **Turn 4 Joey 4000 / Yami 4000**

"I draw." Yami uttered while drawing a card from his deck. Yami grinned to himself at the card he drew.

"Uh-Oh, what card did you draw Yug?" Joey asked, slightly afraid of the look on Yami's face.

"The card that I have drawn is Swords of Revealing Light." Yami said. He played the card. "This blocks all of your monsters' attacks for three whole turns. Your Panther's assault is delayed."

"That don't matter," Joey retaliated "One way or another, I'm going to bust threw your shields."

"Well to keep up with my defense then, I'll set another monster in defense mode to keep you guessing, and I'll end my turn." Yami placed a mysterious monster on the field.

 **Turn 5 Joey 4000 / Yami 4000**

"It's my turn." Joey said. He drew a card. "I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200)." An alligator in armor wielding a sword appeared on the field next to Joey's Panther Warrior. "Since I can't attack, I guess that means it's your move Yug." Joey remarked while ending his turn.

 **Turn 6 Joey 4000 / Yami 4000**

"I draw." Yami stated redundantly. Yami looked at the field and began to ponder his next move. "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf and my face down monster to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight." Yami roared. A knight on a purple horse appeared on the field (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100). "Now Gaia, attack his Alligator Sword." Yami commanded his monster. The horse let out a neigh and charged the alligator. Gaia wielded his lance and struck Joey's monster square on. Joey's monster was defeated, and he lost 800 life points. Joey gritted his teeth, surprised by the attack. "With that, I end my turn." Yami declared triumphantly.

 **Turn 7 Joey 3200 / Yami 4000**

"Don't get so cocky Yug," Joey warned Yami "This duel isn't even close to being finished." Joey drew a card from his deck. "I equip Lightning Sword to my Panther Warrior, this will increase its attack points by 800." Joey stated. Panther Warrior grasped the lightning sword and allowed the power of the blade to course through him (ATK: 2800). "Since I still can't attack your monsters, I'll guess I'll just end my turn." Joey said while grinning at Yami.

 **Turn 8 Joey 3200 / Yami 4000**

"It's my turn to make a move!" Yami yelled. "I'll switch my fierce knight into defense mode (DEF: 2100) and place two cards face down. That will do it for me." Yami ended his turn.

 **Turn 9 Joey 3200 / Yami 4000**

"I draw." Joey said in his usual Brooklyn drawl. "I'll summon Armored Lizard in attack mode (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200)." A blue lizard with a repugnant face appeared on the field. It was scratching its claws and clicking its tongue. "Come and get me Yug!" Joey taunted Yami.

'He's trying to get me to attack his lizard' Yami thought.

"I end my turn." Joey remarked.

 **Turn 10 Joey 3200 / Yami 4000**

"I'm going to draw now." Yami said passively.

'What do I do?' Yami thought. 'He clearly wants me to attack his lizard, what is he planning? He wants to get rid of my Gaia also, but with my face down cards on the field, he's safe from that panther's attack even though he is weaker than it by 500 points.' Yami finished his contemplation.

"What's the matter Yug?" Joey said cheekily to Yami. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I switch my Gaia into attack mode (ATK: 2300)." Yami declared, ignoring Joey's comments. "Gaia attacked Joey's lizard." Yami commanded. Gaia rushed toward the lizard and crushed it. Joey lost 800 life points from the hit. "I end my turn." Yami said. After he ended his turn, the lights defending his side of the field disappeared as the effects of his magic card wore off.

 **Turn 11 Joey 2400 / Yami 4000**

"I draw!" Joey yelled with fervor. Joey placed the card in his hand and began to make his move. "I sacrifice my mighty Panther to summon Jinzo (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500) to the field!" Joey screamed. The panther disappeared from the field and in its place a tall, thin machine monster appeared on the field. Its face was menacing.

"Why would you summon a monster that was weaker than your panther?" Yami asked, completely confused.

"I guess you don't remember my duel against Odion that well." Joey stated. "The reason why I summoned Jinzo is because when Jinzo is on the battlefield, all trap cards are negated." Joey tapped his nose and smiled at Yami.

"Oh no!" Yami yelled. "That means my face down cards are useless!"

"Exactly Yug." Joey replied. "Now Jinzo obliterate Gaia." Jinzo made a ball of energy waves and sent it straight at Gaia. Gaia was destroyed. Yami lost 100 life points. "I end my turn." Joey finished calmly, the tide of the battle having turned.

 **Turn 12 Joey 2400 / Yami 3900**

Yami, realizing that he was left defenseless by the attack, drew a card from his deck.

"I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200)!" Yami yelled, still confident even though he was facing down a powerful monster. An ancient warrior was summoned on the field. "I'll end my turn now." Yami completed his phase.

'What is Yug planning?' Joey lamented. 'Why would he leave his monster completely defenseless?' Joey tried to read Yami, but he had a poker face on. Joey shook off his frustration and decided to move on with his turn.

 **Turn 13 Joey 2400 / Yami 3900**

"I draw a card." Joey said. He glanced at it and decided to put it on the field. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300)." Joey voiced. A monster shaped like a rocket appeared on the field, clutching a tiny sword. "Since your monster won't be destroyed if the attacker monster's attack points supersede 1900, attacking you with my Jinzo would be useless." Joey mused, holding his chin with his right hand. "I guess that means the best choice is to attack your Celtic Guardian with my Rocket Warrior then." Joey sighed, trying to act dramatic and pointed a finger at Yami. "Rocket Warrior attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian." Joey commanded, figuring himself to be one step closer to victory. Rocket Warrior braced itself and launched into the air at its target, however he was never able to reach it. A wall of furry, brown monsters blocked its attack. Yami was laughing while Joey stood there flabbergasted.

"What happened Yug? Why did my attack not go through?" Joey asked, still baffled.

"It's simple Joey." Yami replied. "I activated Kuriboh's special ability from my hand, stopping your attack right in its track.

"No fair!" Joey yelled like a petulant child having been beaten in a game of thumb war.

"On the contrary it's completely fair Joey!" Yami growled at Joey. Joey recoiled in fright.

"I end my turn." Joey yelled feebly, having been intimidated by Yami calling him out.

 **Turn 14 Joey 2400 / Yami 3900**

"I draw a card from my deck." Yami said. "I play Pot of Greed, which you should already know. It allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Yami drew two cards. He smiled at his hand.

'Uh-oh' Joey thought 'I don't like the look on his face.' Joey braced himself for Yami's strategy.

"I play brain control!" Yami yelled. "This move always me to take control of one of your monsters for one turn at the cost of 800 of my life points." Yami lost 800 life points. "Guess what Joey." Yami said to Joey.

"What Yug?" Joey asked, his face turning a little pale.

"I'm going to take control of your Jinzo!" Yami yelled.

"Oh no!" Joey screamed. Jinzo was grabbed by blue hands protruding from a pink brain and was transferred to Yami's side of the field.

"Now your Jinzo is mine." Yami declared, grasping his fist. "However his stay here is not going to be long as I'm going to sacrifice it to summon the Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700)." Joey's powerful monster was sacrificed in order to summon one of Yugi's favorite monsters. A young girl in skimpy magician clothes appeared on the field, grasping a gold staff. She smiled flirtatiously at Joey, who blushed, turning a deep red.

"Dark Magician Girl, destroy Joey's Rocket Warrior!" Yami commanded. She fired a pink beam from the tip of her staff at the machine. It was destroyed instantaneously. Joey lost 500 life points as a result.

"Now that the tables have turned in my favor, I'll complete my turn." Yami commented.

 **Turn 15 Joey 1900 / Yami 3100**

'Oh great now my back is against the wall.' Joey thought to himself as he drew a card from his deck. Joey glanced at the card and grinned in a manner similar to the Cheshire cat.

"You're going to love this Yug." Joey slurred in his trademark Brooklyn accent. "I'm gonna play the copycat card (ATK: 0/ DEF: 100) and use it to duplicate your Swords of Revealing Light." Joey stated as he played the card. A wall of light surrounded Yami's field, protecting Joey from Yami's monster. "To add to this, I'm going to summon the fierce Kojikocy (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300) onto my field." A pirate appeared, holding a crooked sword.

"Like that move Yug." Joey said, ruffling his hair in delight and ending his turn.

 **Turn 16 Joey 1900 / Yami 3100**

"Yes that was an impressive play Joey," Yami lauded his friend "but now it's my move. Draw." Yami picked up a card from his deck. "I play Dark Magic Curtain" Yami said, placing the card in his duel disk. "This card allows me to summon any Dark Magician from my hand or desk, but the tradeoff is that I lose half of my life points." Yami explained. "And I know you know what that means," Yami said to Joey.

"You're going to summon your Dark Magician to the field." Joey replied.

"Correct, come on out Dark Magician." Yami roared as he summoned his favorite monster to the field. A mage dressed in purple robes with a green scepter took its place right next to the Dark Magician Girl. These two made an excellent pair. Joey was momentarily intimidated by the pair, but remembered that they were walled by the Swords of Revealing Light.

"Since I can't attack you, I'll end my turn." Yami said. He folded his arms and waited for Joey to make his next move.

 **Turn 17 Joey 1900 / Yami 1550**

Joey drew a card from his deck, well aware that he only had a few turns before Yami's monsters could unleash their attacks on him.

"I place a card face down." Joey said. "Next I play scapegoat." Joey slotted the card in the duel disk. Four scapegoat tokens appeared on the field; one pink, one orange, one yellow, and one blue. Each with an attack of 100 points and a defense of 100 points. After having increased his defense, Joey ended his turn.

 **Turn 18 Joey 1900 / Yami 1550**

"I draw." Yami stated. "I play card destruction. Each of us will discard our hands and draw a new set of cards." Yami explained to Joey.

"I know what the card means!" Joey yelled frustrated by Yami explaining the effects of the card. Both Joey and Yami threw out their hands and drew a fresh pair from their decks.

"Now I play Monster Reborn." Yami declared. "Watch as I summon your Jinzo to the field (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500)."

Joey sweated, Yami had three powerful monsters on his side of the field, ready to sweep away the rest of Joey's life points. Yami ended his turn.

 **Turn 19 Joey 1900 / Yami 1550**

Joey drew from his deck, knowing he only had two more turns until Yami could attack him. He decided to make a risky play.

"I play Roulette Spider!" Joey yelled, hoping that his loud voice would mask his nervousness. "At the cost of half of my life points, I can take control of any monster on the field and have it randomly attack another monster on either side of the field." He explained the effects of the card. "Now I'm going to momentarily take back my Jinzo. Roulette Spider go!" Joey made his move. Jinzo whirled around in a circle; both Yami and Joey were watching to see what monster Jinzo would hit. "Stop!" Joey yelled. Jinzo landed on a panel and attacked the monster standing on it.

It turned out that the monster that was attacked was Yami's Dark Magician. It counterattacked and destroyed Jinzo. Joey had cleared a dangerous threat from the field, but he lost 100 life points in the process. Joey quietly ended his turn

 **Turn 20 Joey 850 / Yami 1550**

Yami drew a card from his deck. He summoned the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1600). A magician in white robes with a peculiar headwear appeared on the field. Yami now had three magicians on the field. He ended his turn.

 **Turn 21 Joey 850 / Yami 1550**

"I draw" Joey said. This was the last turn he would have protection from Yami's mages. "First I switch Kojikocy into defense mode," Joey stated "Then I'll switch one of my scapegoats into attack mode (ATK: 100). After that I'll end my turn."

'What is he thinking?' Yami mused to himself. 'With that move he practically forfeited the duel.

"I guess my time is up," Joey said, shrugging his shoulders "come and get me Yug."

 **Turn 22 Joey 850 / Yami 1550**

"It's my turn." Yami said, drawing a card. He stared at the card he had drew, wondering to play it or not.

"What are you waiting for Yug? Make your move." Joey insisted, impatient at Yami's stalling.

"Ok Joey, you asked for it. This turn will be the end. I summon Slifer, the Sky Dragon." Yami started quietly then built up his voice into a shout as he sacrificed all three of his mages to put on the field one of the three most powerful monsters in all of duel monsters.

The sky got extremely dark as a monstrously huge red dragon appeared. It snared from both of its mouth and stared at Joey, waiting to consume his prey. Joey was hit with a roar of wind, struggling to stay on his two feet. He had faced off against Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra, but this was still a very frightening ordeal to be face against a monster of Slifer's caliber.

"Since I have a total of three cards in my hands Slifer's attack power is 3000, enough to wipe out the rest of your life points." Yami said as Slifer let out a terrible roar. Joey put an arm in front of his face, trying not to be swept away by the movements of the creature.

"Slifer attack his defenseless scapegoat token! End this duel!" Yami ordered. Slifer let out a humongous blast from its first mouth and fired it straight at the scapegoat token. It appeared that Joey had lost the duel, but after the attack, Joey was still standing with his life points still intact.

"How did your life points survive Slifer's assault?" Yami inquired.

"It's simple really," Joey responded, getting back on his feet after the attack "Just before you attacked me with Slifer, I activated my trap card, Nutrient Z. This added 4000 life points to my total, allowing me to survive your attack."

"Good job Joey." Yami said, impressed by Joey's move. "But you can't avoid Slifer forever." Slifer let out another fearsome roar as Yami ended his turn.

 **Turn 23 Joey 1950 / Yami 1550**

Joey was rattled from Yami's display of power, but he had a plan. "I place on card facedown and end my turn." Joey said feebly, weakened from Slifer's strike.

 **Turn 24 Joey 1950 / Yami 1550**

"I draw." Yami stated. "Since I gained another card in my hand, Slifer's attack power increases by 1000 pts (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000)." Slifer roared, appreciating the extra strength.

"Watch Joey as I wipe out all of your monsters." Yami remarked. "I activate Token Destroyer. This card destroys the rest of your scapegoats." The three scapegoats vanished from the field. "Slifer obliterate Kojikocy." Yami yelled. Slifer fired a blast at the pirate, it was destroyed. "I end my turn." Yami said. In one turn, Joey's defenses were destroyed, but Joey was grinning ear to ear. Yami was confused at Joey's behavior, but did not say anything.

 **Turn 25 Joey 1950 / Yami 1550**

Joey drew a card from his deck. He hurriedly put it in his hand and activated his trap card. "I activate Grave Robber." Joey said happily. "This allows me to use one card in your graveyard. I'm going to choose your Brain Control!" Joey yelled in excitement. Joey sacrificed 800 of his life points to use the card. "Now I'm in control of Slifer." The dragon switched onto Joey's side of the field (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000). "Slifer wipe out Yugi's life points." Joey yelled. Slifer let out a roar and blasted its master. Yami had improbably lost the battle.

 **End of Duel: Joey Wins Joey 1150 / Yami 0**

"Congratulations, Joey." Yami said to Joey, never a sore loser. "As requested, here is your Red-eyes back." Yami handed the card back to its former owner.

"Thanks Yug, you're the best." Joey responded to his friend. They shook hands and walked their separate ways.

'Joey had really improved a lot.' Yugi commented to Yami in their shared head. 'Yes Joey has grown tremendously.' Yami responded. 'Whatever threat that we have to face in the future, I'm glad that Joey is on our side.' Yugi smiled at him and faded back into his mind. Yami looked at the spot where him and Joey had just battled and walked off into the background, eager to get something to eat.


End file.
